Nobody
by captain menolly
Summary: I want you to know that I hate you. And why is that? Because you're stupid. Raine Sage a prodigy, beauty.. and a cautious manhater. What could go wrong? AU, pairings inside.
1. Introduction

**She was known as Lady Raine Sage; authoress, poet, magic extraordinare, and extreme manhater. And who was he? To her.. he was nobody. AU, pairings inside.**

AaB II: I've decided to get my own muses for this story. :3

Presea: -blinks- Situation: dire. Effects of staying in particular situation: poison, insanity, toothache, candy craving, and so on.

AaB II: ...That was uneeded observation of my lair of fluff...

Presea: Indeed.

AaB II: And it is so:3 Presea, would you mind doing the disclaimer?

Presea: ..Yes. Anarchy and Blood Phase II does not own Tales of Symphonia, any of its characters, places, or any components that associate with it in any shape or form, with the exception of "fanart" and "fanfics", such as this one. She is not responsible for any of the effects that may occur. Please try to enjoy this piece of writing that she has created.

AaB II: ..Okay, who stole the damn Key Crest!

Pairings:

Kraine (KratosxRaine)

Zelloyd (ZelosxLloyd)

Gesea (GenisxPresea)

ColetteOC (ColettexMade-up character)

SheenaOC (SheenaxMade-up character)

Slight Regalicia reminiscing

**Nobody**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Her fingers lingered on the railing as she passed by it, pale and slender, yet calloused and experienced from years of strain. The hand led up to an arm, slender as well as sleek and feminine. This led to a shoulder, which led to a whole body; the body of a refined, beautiful adult woman one could only describe as otherworldly. Moonlight streamed locks fell into deep indigo eyes, wise and yet still curious to the world around her. She was thin, but not too thin, filled out nicely and proportioned as a lady should be. The summer dress she had on reflected her heart; childish, curious, wistful, and yearning for the past of innocence. Its orange shade faded to white at the bottom, her feet baring delicate white sandals. Today she was relaxed, just outside the city of Mizuho, where she'd been staying for the past week.

Soon, she'd return to her hometown of Iselia to visit her younger brother, who'd just turned 15. The woman herself was 26. But.. who was she? Why, she was Raine Sage. Wanted by many, taken by none. She was an authoress, a poet, and she mastered the Healing Arts as well as Light (or Holy) magic. She was kind and polite, mature and intelligent, speaking only when needed and raising a brow at anything that intrigued her. She was funny when needed and calm as a newborn stream, her smile kindling a fire in many hearts. And what was wrong with this, you may ask? ...Well, contrary to popular belief (female belief, moreso), Raine Sage.. was a manhater. Any man that would ask her out, or 'declare his undying love and affection' for her, she would turn cold and punch; and believe me, this woman can punch.

"Mmm.." the woman was soothed by the cool air against her skin, a smile lighting her intelligent features.

Her companion and friend stood next to her, young and still blooming; Colette Brunel. She was 19 and beautiful, with long, light goldenrod hair and crystalline eyes as well as a sparkling personality. She seemed to be perfect. Kind, caring, albeit clumsy, but always means well. Colette always puts others before herself, willing to give up anything(even her own life) for another person. She was also Raine's.. muse, you could say. Yes. A muse of a different sort. Colette wasn't a writer, my, no-- she was a singer, with a voice that could pierce the Heavens and make the angels jealous, even hitting the highest of soprano notes, and sometimes, like the last quavering note on a violin-- soon dying away, only for many to miss the beauty of the sound they had encountered.

"Raine?" the said female looked to the younger girl.

"Mm?"

"..When are we going to visit Iselia?" Colette, like Raine, was from Iselia, where Raine had been a teacher; she had taught Colette and their friends, though it felt awkward to the indigo-eyed beauty to be so closer to her students than just their teacher.

"Soon, Colette." Raine paused. "Very soon."

"I'm glad to hear it!" the blonde exclaimed, eyes twinkling at the thought of seeing everyone again; especially a certain somebody..

"So am I, Colette. So am I.."

**-x-x-x- Iselia -x-x-x-**

"Lloyd!" A blue blur ran past the townsfolk to a man clad in red.

"Geee-niii-iii-sss, hey!"

"I told you to stop saying people's names like that.." Lloyd coughed.

"Ah, right. Sorry. Now what are you doin' runnin' like the Professor was comin' after you?"

"Shut up! Anyway, I just got a letter from Raine!" Lloyd's ears perked up. They hadn't heard from the Professor in over 6 months.

"Well, go on, read it!" he exclaimed happily.

"Okay!"

_Genis, Lloyd, and everyone else it may concern,_

_Colette and I have been on a very exhausting journey, so please forgive us for not writing in a long while. You.. may want to know what this journey was about, since it concerns an author and singer-- well, to tell you the truth, it was to visit some ruins. Don't worry, we're safe. Colette and I can handle ourselves, you know! I hope you two have been staying out of trouble, because Colette and myself have decided to come visit very soon. You know what that means; if you've been in trouble, you get whacked! ..Anyway, I'd like for you two, if you don't mind, to invite everyone else. You know, Presea (Presea+Genis Looove), Regal, Zelos, Sheena, and Kratos. Hope to see you soon!_

_With love and best wishes,_

_Raine Sage_

Genis' face turned a nice shade of pink when he read Raine's "equation", and Lloyd snickered. The silver-haired boy sent his best friend a glare, light mocking shade of his sister's eyes glinting dangerously. The red-clad boy subsided his laughter, but shot humorous glances at the other every then and again. Thinking of a plan, Genis let a smirk crawl onto his pale face, raising an eyebrow and side-glancing towards Lloyd, who knew that expression well and decided to back away slightly. His best friend was obviously up to no good. The younger boy's mouth opened, the curves still tilted upward, and he let out a word that Lloyd never suspected he would use against him.

"...Zelos." Lloyd blinked, eyes wide, before his face turned red and his chocolate brown eyes shimmered with realization. Genis knew.

"You--you-- you know?"

"Well, duh, Lloyd."

"..Does he?"

"Doubt it."

"Oh thank Martel!" Lloyd let out a sigh of relief.

"Or.. does he?" the older boy's fearful expression returned.

"...Kidding."

"Dammit Genis!" Lloyd hit the boy's silver head, earning him a glare from the target.

"That hurt you know."

"Shut up!" After a few moments of silence, a grumble was heard.

"Eh... hey Genis?" The said boy sighed.

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Can I have dinner at your house?" Lloyd inquired, remembering his best friend's excellent cooking.

"..Sure."

"Yay! Hehe."

**-x-x-x-**

The end to the first chapter. Review if you'd like, though if I got two it would be very inspiring. :3 But even if I don't get reviews, I'll continue this.


	2. A Look Inside A Maiden's Mind

**She was known as Lady Raine Sage; authoress, poet, magic extraordinare, and extreme manhater. And who was he? To her.. he was nobody. AU, pairings inside.**

AaB II: Geeeeeniiiisss!

Genis: Aaw, what?

AaB II: Disclaimer. :3

Genis: _-sighs- _She doesn't own anything except her OC's.

AaB II: This gets a bit deeper on Raine's thoughts and character, so I hope you don't mind. x-x; she's yet to develop as the plot goes on, so I thought we should get a good look at each character before events happen.. And here teh temporary Raine-angst kicks in!

Pairings:

Kraine (KratosxRaine)

Zelloyd (ZelosxLloyd)

Gesea (GenisxPresea)

ColetteOC (ColettexMade-up character)

SheenaOC (SheenaxMade-up character)

Slight Regalicia reminiscing

**Nobody**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"We're finally headed to Iselia!" Colette exclaimed happily, spinning around once, but falling on her rear.

"Colette, are you okay?" Raine helped the younger girl up.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me."

"Just be more careful.." the two exchanged smiles.

It was true. The duo was traveling to Iselia, where all of their companions were invited. The older of the two, an indigo-orbed maiden, looked to the sky and watched the slowly falling droplets of rain. _They say when rain falls, it's really the Angels crying.. It sounds a bit far-fetched, but it's a reassuring thought when your life is tumbling, I suppose. It almost seems like they're crying for the person in pain.. _The shimmer in Raine's eyes died down at this thought, only a small glimmer of sad curiosity left. Staring at the ground, she asked herself the question. _..I wonder who they're crying for this time? _A side-glance towards her blonde companion made her raise an eyebrow. She seemed to be thinking the same thing, as far as she could tell.

"I wonder who they're crying for?" Her suspicions were indeed correct, a slight jump coming to her throat at the thought.

Oddly enough, the success wasn't enough for Raine. Any answer she got right, whether spoken or not, felt like a short uplift in her weary soul. It made her feel possible, and real, that she had thoughts and wasn't just a dream. At this, the maiden remembered a quote she'd once read-- "When pondering a dream, ask yourself, 'Am I not the dream to ponder upon?'"-- and that's where it had started. Depression settled down deep within her wistful heart, causing extreme stress to come in and work the woman to almost tears. The more logic she could calculate in her mind, the more real Raine felt. She didn't know or understand why-- does anyone understand why such thoughts occur? If anyone wanted to know, she did.

..Or, so she told herself. When she found out the truth, would she be able to handle it? The maiden did not know-- nor did she want to, to be completely honest. She was afraid of being insane, of being invisible-- of not existing. One day, would she not awaken? One day, would everything disappear and leave only the dust in the sky? ..Would she even know if she disappeared? So many questions and doubts ran at Raine's head that she shook it furiously, no doubt spraying water about; water that she didn't even notice she was soaked to the bone with. Colette threw her a very worried glance, not as wet as her older companion but still indeed cold and dripping.

"I-I'm sorry.. I.. just got lost in my thoughts. I think I may be getting sick is all."

"Raine.. we're almost to the House of Guidance, we can rest there, alright?"

"I-I guess.. if you don't mind.."

"Mind? We're both soaked and freezing anyway!" both laughed quietly.

"Look, there it is!" The crystalline-eyed girl exclaimed, grabbing Raine's hand and running into the doors, earning odd looks for the both of them.

"Hehe?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"They're gonna be here tomorrow!" Lloyd yelled, jumping on his bed, chocolate locks bouncing as well. Genis, who was staying the night, stared at Lloyd oddly but nodded silently. Dark brown eyes met light indigo as the older boy hopped closer to Genis, becoming serious. The silver-haired half-elf looked at him, confused. His best friend's trademark lopsided grin lit his features slightly dreamily, and soon, the magic user's head shot up, laughter echoing throughout the wooden house. His pale fingers held onto the edge of the guest bed for support, joints bending more and more as he laughed and almost fell off.

"You're just happy because Zelos can _stay the night!_" Lloyd's face suddenly went completely scarlet. After a few moments of silence and Genis' laughter, he spoke.

"..Yeah, so?"

"Ahh, sick!" The younger boy threw a pillow at Lloyd, who blocked and threw it back.

"Not as sick as you and _Presea..._" that made them both pause.

"..Shut up." His chocolate-haired best friend burst out into laughter. Both still feeling completely immature, they took to a total pillow fight, complete with wrestling.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Raine, you have a fever!"

"..D-do I?"

"Yes, now lie back down.. you're burning up.."

Raine lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, Colette fussing over her, but the silver-haired maiden paid no mind as her pale, sickly features creased with worry and doubt. Still lovely as ever, the maiden sighed, looking at her red-stained arms. She had frostbite on most of her, including her stomach and back. The blankets folded over her neatly, and slightly angry at herself, Raine took to counting each fold. Feeling her lids start to drop over her indigo orbs, she also felt her conciousness slowly slip away as the world faded to nothing but a dream.

_The meadow was wind-swept, each blade of grass a different shade of green, blending together beautifully. She lay in the grass under the moon, her own pale locks matching it's silver shine and the planet reflected in her eyes. In her right hand, she clutched a dagger that was painted with blood on it's edge. Fear pounded in the heart of the sleeping maiden as she watched, only an observer in this dream of hers. A figure approached her, sword drawn. It was only a silhouette, so she couldn't tell who it was. She then stood, almost floating, white dress flowing around her ankles; but there was no wind to cause this. Eyes completely dull and drained of life, the silhouette approached her, holding it's sword in front of her. Shaking her head and floating backwards a bit, the Raine in her dream took the dagger and dragged it across her chest, the white dress being stained with cerise._

_Next she knew, she was watching herself bleed in complete darkness; her body like a lifeless doll on the floor, eyes more blank than before and pale limbs stretched out before her. Suddenly, in a flash of light, the bloody body was floating again, in the darkness, holding out her arm, palm upward and fingers outstretched as if to grab someone's hand. A red shadow behind her, the doll Raine didn't even notice as it was about to drag it claw right through her body. _

**-x-x-x-**

x-x; How was it? I don't think it was as good as the first chapter.. _-glares at her friend Robert- _**Thanks **for breaking my inspiration! Oh, and thank you for the reviews Addi-Lee and Lightning-dono! They really brightened my day. :3


	3. Songshine

**"I want you to know that I hate you." "And why is that?" "Because you're stupid." Raine Sage; a prodigy, beauty.. and a cautious man-hater. What could go wrong? AU, pairings inside.**

AaB II: Lloyd, Lloyd, LLOYD IRVING!

Lloyd: Whwft? -waffles in mouth-

AaB II: Aww, you get waffles! Meaneh! Anyway.. disclaimer please.

Lloyd: Tefh TOFS chwas dofn't afwong two fwer.

AaB II: Here comes teh temporary Colette-part-angst-ness XD.. Message changed from last time: This gets a bit deeper on Colette's thoughts and character, so I hope you don't mind. x-x; she's yet to develop as the plot goes on, so I thought we should get a good look at each character before events happen..

Pairings:

Kraine (KratosxRaine)

Zelloyd (ZelosxLloyd)

Gesea (GenisxPresea)

ColetteOC (ColettexMade-up character)

SheenaOC (SheenaxMade-up character)

Slight Regalicia reminiscing

**Nobody**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Raine felt her eyes widen as the doll version of herself fell once again, the red shadow having slammed it's claw through her back, the sharp red bones of it's hand poking out of her stomach. A silent scream wretched from her vocal cords, the shadow looking up and into Raine's eyes; seeing the observer. It seemed to climb up to her, and ran one bloody claw through her hair, then bared it's fangs, almost stained with blood, and looking down at the doll's body she understood why. It was torn and the flesh was peeling from the body. Looking back at the red shadow, fear shot through her. It jumped at her--_

And she screamed.

And she screamed.

And she screamed.

She screamed on and on, grabbing her arms and her hair and gasping in unknown pain as it shot through her, feeling the red shadow devour her body; but nothing was there. Blood spilled onto her skin and her bedsheets, and Raine screamed louder as she saw her skin torn open again and again by an unseen force. Colette then ran in, stopping and putting a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream of her own. All over the floor and walls there was blood, and there was Raine, on the floor, seemingly fighting some invisible force. The blonde's crystalline eyes filled with burning tears, running over to the older woman, and it all seemed to stop. Raine stopped moving, her skin stopped tearing, blood stopped flowing, but some things also started and continued. Raine started to turn her wide eyes to Colette, who was still running, but started to cry.

All Colette knew was fear. All of her life, not just now-- she had always feared everything, she was fragile. And she hated it. Colette hated nothing but fear and her fragility, and this morning marked a new hate, and a new fear-- nightmares. Stooping down to Raine's level, Colette held her older companion tightly, both crying. The silver-haired maiden pulled away to cast a Nurse spell, and her wounds closed up almost immediately. Both sighed in relief, but the younger of the two females still trembling, the other not moving, expressionless and seemingly numb. Two hands then joined, one small, slightly stubby and tan, the other long, pale, and slender. Comfort washed over the owners of the hands, nervous, relieved smiles appearing on their faces and laughter echoing painfully in their chests, racking their bodies as they tried to restrain it all.

"Oh Martel, you scared me near to death, Raine!"

"I-I'm sorry, but I scared myself!" More nervous, flinching laughter.

"At least you're okay, and we're getting closer to Iselia." Colette paused to put her tanned hand to the half-elf's forehead.

"You don't have a fever anymore either-- this is great!" A smile flashed across the maiden's features, bathing the once creased and worried face with a beautiful and innocent light; her normal face.

"So it is." Calmer, quieter, but just as pleased, Raine chose a short, mature reply, but inside was as bustling with joy and eagerness as Colette.

A few minutes later, the two were back on the trail, closer to Iselia than they had been in years.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Lloooyyyyd!"

Enter. Yell. Drop. Run. Pounce. Not a very good way to capture your prey, but it sure as hell shocked Lloyd Irving. Looking up breathlessly at the figure that perched itself on top of him, all he saw was a mop of long red hair, sparkling dark blue eyes, and then nothing as he was flipped over onto his stomach, face planted into the wooden floor. The figure bounced up and down on his back with a childish air, laughing and singing "Lloydie" repeatedly all at once. As much pain as he was in, Lloyd basically bathed in relief and pure joy as his heart's eye laughed on top of him, jumping off and pulling him to his feet to embrace the younger swordsman. Blue-clad and merry as always, chatter was made with the red-haired man, voices carrying on into the night. A few hours later, two figures sat outside, watching the snow come down in flakes.

"Zelos.. I'm glad you came." The brown-haired boy looked to his companion.

"How couldn't I?" Chuckles were shared.

"I see you have a new outfit."

"Of course, Lloyd. I see you do too, but red, as always." Zelos stuck his tongue out at his aforementioned friend.

"Well.. yeah." A tense, awkward silence settled between them.

"I've really missed you." The red-haired man looked over, pulling Lloyd closer. Intimately closer. A blush appeared on the younger male's tan face.

"I've.. really missed you too, Zelos."

"Good! Got a girlfriend yet?" Eyes widening for a second, the red-clad swordsman looked down as if he had been punched.

"..No.. you?"

"'Course not."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I wonder how much they've changed?"

"Probably not much. We haven't heard of any life-changing events happening."

"Hm.. yeah, I guess you're right, Raine." Colette smiled.

"I still can't believe we'll be seeing them again!"

As excited as she was, Colette couldn't be more worried. Would they still like her? She hated being so self-concious, but she couldn't help it-- it had been long since she had seen them all. Too long, in her opinion. She couldn't sleep at night, wondering if they ever thought of her, too. Did they miss her? Her days seemed so long, the hours relentlessly stressing her leg muscles. She felt weak; Raine could go much longer than she could. The young maiden shook the doubts from her mind. She was strong enough.. right? She was Colette. Colette Brunel. Her own person. It didn't matter who she wanted to be.. she gave a short side-glance to the older woman. She was who she was, and she should be proud of that. Smiling, confident once more, Colette hummed a song softly to herself.

"Why don't you sing it?"

"Hm?"

"Sing the song."

"Oh, right.."

"Please?"

"It'd be my pleasure." They exchanged smiles.

"_For as long as I remember, I'd been told a story. A young girl chosen to be an angel.. but it was not to be.."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Lloyd! Everyone's here!" Genis smiled.

"..Except for Colette and the Professor." He sighed.

"Yeah.. but I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"I hope so.." Lloyd looked down.

"By the way, Lloyd, Kratos wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. Thanks, Genis."

Lloyd, sighing, searched the area for his father. Chocolate eyes glanced around, finally catching sight of the man. Smiling slightly, he ran to the older male and yelped as soon as what Kratos was doing came into view-- blood fell from his hands, the man's auburn eyes wide and blank, pupils entirely obliterated. The blood fell in pools around his feet. The Eternal Swordsman gasped, looking to the face of the older for an answer, only to find none-- just pure indifference. And it scared him.

_"The rain shimmered down on the maiden's body, encasing her in sorrow.."_

"Lovely, Colette, lov- Lloyd?" No answer.

"Lloyd!" Still none.

"Lloyd Irving!" they walked up to him, and stopped.

Colette put a hand to her mouth, crystalline eyes wider than ever before. They didn't understand. What was happening?

"Kratos.."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Is anyone actually reading this? Oh well. I hope this was okay.. writers' block has attacked me once again.


End file.
